Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA
by MichaelCross
Summary: Ten years after graduating from High School, Ron is a top-notch counter-terrorist operative for the NSA. Can he handle the latest crisis? Rated for material and language.
1. Ron's Infiltration and Kim Talks to Son

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's note: This not a Street Hawk story. This story takes place ten years after 'So the Drama'. In this story, Ron is an agent for the National Security Agency's elite Counter-Terrorist Unit.

Ron's Infiltration and Kim Talks to Her Son

It's late at night in Los Angeles Harbor. The water is quiet and peaceful. Quietly approaching a yacht is a man wearing a wetsuit. He's wearing a hood and dive mask to cover his identity as much as possible. He gets to the yacht and clambers up on the yacht's docking line. He gets to the dock, looks around and slightly grins. He then removes his mask, which had started fogging over. His dark brown eyes search the area, looking for anyone that would be a threat to his life.

Finding none, he proceeds with his mission. He goes down the top door and silently goes down the steps into the yacht's luxurious study. He locates the safe in there and proceeds to work on cracking it. Within minutes, he has it open. He chuckles and silently thanks God above. He then goes through the papers in the safe until he finds what he's looking for. He reaches into one of his pockets and brings out a small plastic bag containing a powerful explosive. He removes the bomb and puts it on the floor beside him.

He then puts the item he's looking for into the bag and wraps it securely within his wet suit. He places the bomb in the place least likely to do the most damage to the boat. He sets it for five minutes and slips back out. Not having been seen by anyone, he goes the way he came in and goes off the yacht the same way he came off after he puts his mask back on. As he enters the water silently, he hears a massive explosion come from the room he was just in.

Ron Stoppable has just completed part of his mission, not knowing he's got another portion of his mission to accomplish. Not to mention a huge surprise waiting for him back in Middleton, Colorado. He had spent the last ten years of his life in the Military and finally the NSA for the last three months in their Counter-Terrorist Unit. His style of getting the job done and habit of leaving erasers at or near the scenes of the deaths of terrorists earned him the nickname 'Eraser', after a movie of the same name. Any time he'd take an assignment, he'd wind up killing terrorist leaders and their cronies in the most interesting ways.

As Ron gets to the other side of the harbor, he hears the sirens of Police and Fire boats approaching the burning yacht. He then shakes his head and thinks, 'That's some pretty powerful stuff they gave me to use on the yacht. Better talk to them about it.' He then lifts himself out of the water, places an eraser on the dock and dries himself off before getting into his Humvee. Before he drives away, he gives the burning yacht the middle finger and starts thinking about a familiar person before saying her name.

"Kim Possible."

In Middleton, Colorado, former teen heroine Kim Possible is preparing her outfit for her first ten year high school reunion. It has been ten years since she last saw her boyfriend, and best friend in the world, Ron Stoppable. She looks at the letter she had found the day after they made love following the graduation from high school. She sighs, picks it up and reads it.

"Dear KP, I'm sorry to leave you in this manner. I had gotten an offer for work and one of the conditions was I couldn't tell you. I know you told me you couldn't save the world without me, but I'm telling you right now. Don't worry about Drakken and the others. I'll keep them out of the way long enough for you to live a normal life. Last night was incredible. I just wish I could tell you more. They told me I could tell you in ten years. Hopefully I'll make it that far. Chances are, you'll probably slap me when you see me again. Of course, I wouldn't blame you if you did. Oh, in case you're thinking of trying to track me, look at the bottom of the letter."

Her eyes dart to the bottom of the letter and she smiles, seeing the micro-tracking chip is still there. She then reads on. "I'm leaving Rufus with Mom and Dad, since Wade probably has him micro-chipped as well. That said, KP, I hope you'll be able to forgive me for this circumstance I put you in. But if I want to improve myself, it has to be this way. In any case, I want you to know I love you very much and I hope to see you at the reunion in ten years. Love, Ron Stoppable."

Kim giggles and says, "Ron, you know I can't stay mad at you forever. I just wish I knew why you felt you had to leave." She is then startled when she hears a little boy run up behind her. She turns around and sees a little boy with red hair and brown eyes with freckles. She smiles and asks, "Looking forward to tomorrow, Ronnie?"

Nine and a half year old Ronnie Possible smiles and replies, "Sure am, Mommy. You really think Daddy'll be there?"

Kim smiles back and says, "Yep, he'll be there. Not once has he ever let me down. On purpose at least. He's going to have a lot of catching up to do."

Ronnie asks, "Where did he have to go, Mommy?"

Kim replies, "To improve himself. I guess he saw himself as a liability given all our experiences together. But, I understand and forgive him. Though that slap should cover his bill just fine. I'll make sure to hug and kiss him after I slap him, let him know he's forgiven."

At that, she pulls out a photo album to show Ronnie what his Father looked like when he was younger. Through the night, they snicker and laugh at the pictures until Kim sighs and stares wistfully at the last photos in the book. One of them at the Prom, another at Graduation and the last one the last time they went to the carnival together on their date. The night they made love for the first time.

Kim thinks about that night. It was a warm summer night and they were having the time of their lives as a new coupling. Ron looked over at her and smiled softly like he did at the prom when they shared their first official kiss and Kim smiled right back, warmly. Her eyes went soft, like she was wanting something from their new relationship. Ron picked up on this and sighed. He took her hand into his and brought it up to his chest, reeling her in for a passionate kiss. Kim smiled and kissed him, their tongues probing each others' mouths.

They then heard two of the snootiest voices in school. The voices of Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey.

Bonnie yelled, "Someone call the cops! Possible's being Frenched by a loser!"

Josh yelled, "Next thing you know, they're gonna be getting married and having kids! That cannot be allowed to happen!"

Sighing, Kim and Ron separated from the kiss and Ron retorted, "Why don't you snobs go find someone else to pick on? My girlfriend and I are on a date. If we wanna kiss, we're gonna kiss. If we wanna get married, we get married. What do you want in life?" His face then went into shock as if he was thinking about something. He turned and quietly said, "Kim, I'm in love with you. I have been for a good while now."

Kim blushed and replied, "I'm in love with you too, Ron. If anything happened to you, I'd fall to pieces. I just don't know if I could face life without some part of you watching over me."

Ron smiled gently and said, "I'll give you something of me, KP, if you'll let me."

Kim picked up on this and blushed massively, saying, "How bold of you, Ron. Let's try it. Let's make love with each other." Ron nodded and they clasped hands and left the carnival after getting a picture taken of the two of them. They got to her house and quietly went up to her bedroom, locking the door as they go in.

Kim made the first move and kissed him, her hands going up and down the outside of his slacks while Ron wrapped his arms around her and his hands squeezed her buttocks. The rest of the night was a blur, filled with soft, passionate moaning and light giggles. As they held each other after making love to each other, they fell asleep.

Five hours later, Ron got up from bed without saying good-bye and left her lying on the bed. When she woke up, she was nude and covered in his essence. She looked around, hoping to see him nude still, but he was already gone.

Seems he wasn't too keen on becoming an astronaut, the easy way. Kim chuckled at that talk her Dad would give every boy to prove he loves his daughter very much. She then saw the letter on the desk, walked over and read it. She read it again, hoping she wasn't mistaken. At that moment, she fell to pieces, smiling on the inside. She had a feeling he'd be all right and would ensure her survival. No matter what.

She comes back to the present and looks at her life, Ron's child. The life they created together with their love for each other. Nine and a half years old and just like his parents, for the most part. He had an appetite for Bueno Nacho's Nacos, Kim's courage and determination and his Father's loyalty to Kim. Her parents had rebuilt the house and divided her loft bedroom into two sections when she first brought Ronnie home. This was until she could get herself established.

The damage by the Diablo robots was extensive, the damage to her heart by Eric's secret of being a syntho-drone almost irreparable. But there was Ron, right by her side. That was when she realized she was in love with her best friend and partner in crime-fighting and still is to this day.

She smiles at the picture of the two of them and says, "Ron, I'm gonna surprise you real good. I just wonder what the past ten years had done to you. Will I even recognize you?" She quietly prays that she'll be able to and turns in for bed, Ronnie clambering onto the bed with her. She slips herself under the covers and he puts his blanket on top of him as he lies on top of the covers. She kisses him on top of his head and goes to sleep, silently hoping Ron's all right.


	2. Ron's Debriefing and a Lead

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Ron's Debriefing and a Lead

The next morning, in the L.A. NSA Field Office, Ron is heading for a room for his debriefing. He gets to the room and does the standard Security procedures. He puts his eye to the scanner and submits his voice for identification. The computer recognizes him and allows him entry.

He then goes inside and has a seat. Five minutes later, the Special Agent in Charge comes in and Ron stands at attention. His nine years in the Army Rangers had done him good. No longer was he lanky. He was gaunt, strong and well-defined. He still has his freckles, but he changed his hair color to red, to remind him of someone special back home. Someone he was both eager to see again and apprehensive about seeing again after so many years.

Special Agent in Charge John Mentnor looks over at Ron and shakes his head. He then says, "Eraser, on the official note, just because the others, the media and I call you Eraser doesn't mean you have to erase everything and everyone you come across. You realize that Abu Ahmad's right hand man, Aziz Muhammed, died last night in that blast, don't you?"

Ron shrugs and replies, "Not like I give a flying naked mole rat's butt about some lunatic terrorist's best buddy. They don't respect human life. So why should I respect theirs?"

Mentnor sighs in resignation and goes on, "Unofficially, and this is from the upstairs, good job, Eraser. That's from me as well." His face then breaks into a wild grin and asks, "The explosive worked real well, didn't it?"

Ron nods and grins even more savagely, adding, "Yeah, it was a blast." At that, both men start laughing crazily. When they calm down, Ron asks, "Did you find anything useful in those papers?"

Mentnor replies, "Yeah. These are messages from two sleeper agents working in the U. S. One question though. Where are you from again? Middleton, Colorado, was it?" Ron numbly nods and Mentnor goes on. "Seems the sleepers have been working for Ahmad's group for about eight years. No idea as to their actual names, but their code names are Fatima and Saddam."

Ron snorts and says, "How original. Probably a fat woman and an even fatter man with a frickin' mustache. Heck, for all we know, they're both having mustaches." With that wisecrack, both men share another crazed laugh.

Mentnor calms himself down enough to say, "In any case, look at these messages here. Looks like they're planning something big."

Ron picks up the translated papers and reads them.

'From Fatima: All is in readiness, my brother. We shall strike the infidels and their female hero at the decade from graduation celebration. Hopefully, her bumbling, loser partner will not show up. He ruined all the plans the other villains had along with the hero's assistance. Of course, very unlikely he'll show up. He is a cowardly, Jew infidel after all. Saddam is eager to defile the heroine and make her his own before she dies.'

'From Abu: If the Jew does show up, kill him first, then his family. Do you have any idea where the Jew went to?'

'From Fatima: No idea at all. The heroine was shattered at first, then she forgave the loser. She hasn't been seen since. Neither has he.'

'From Abu: Just so you know, someone got Osama Mohammed the other night. The way they nailed him was terrible. And I mean nailed as in literally. I prayed for Allah to give us the knowledge as to who this killer of our Muslim brothers was. To date, I have not received any word.'

'From Fatima: I'm sorry about Mohammed. The way he bombed the infidel's Embassy was beautiful. Saddam and I must go pray now. Will pray for Mohammed tonight.'

End of communication.

Ron is speechless as he recalls stopping Mohammed. The psychopath was running through the streets of Houston, Texas. He had made his way to the U.S. intent on hiding among and killing more of the population. But Ron had other ideas. He taunted the guy and coerced him to chase after him, laughing as he leads the guy into a house construction area. It was late at night and Ron felt like playing with some tools that night. So he picked up a pneumatic nail gun and pressed it against Mohammed's back.

Mohammed then taunted him, saying, "Lazy American, your corruption makes you weak. Allow me to end your suffering."

Ron coldly replied, "I don't think so, you frickin' imbecile. Give my regards to Satan when you see him." Without a further word, he sent twelve nails into Mohammed's back and put one into his head for good measure. He then wiped the nail gun off, put an eraser down on the ground and went to the Airport to catch his flight. Upon arrival, he was informed of the L.A. Harbor situation and had readily agreed.

Ron comes back to the present and says, "Looks like I have a slight makings of a lead here. I'll go to Middleton for the reunion, catch up with Kim and just maybe stop a tragedy from happening." Mentnor nods and wishes him luck. Ron gets up, walks out the door and heads for the garage, intent on driving to the airport, flying himself on a Military Airlift Command flight to Middleton and hoping to see Kim before the reunion.

As he leaves the building, he thinks about all the people that called him a loser and wanted to defile Kim. He can only think of two names, but he feels he needs more to go on before he does anything else.


	3. Kim Visits Ron's Parents and Ron Arrives...

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Kim Visits Ron's Parents and Ron Arrives in Middleton

The same time, Kim and Ronnie go to the Stoppable's house. Kim hadn't been in touch lately with them and she feels they should get to know their grandchild. Kim knocks on the door, Ronnie holding her hand. She looks down at him and smiles, knowing just how much he looks like Ron. The door opens and she sees Mrs. Stoppable.

Mrs. Stoppable blinks and asks, "Kimberly Possible? Is it really you?" Kim nods and she looks down at Ronnie.

She then says, "Mrs. Stoppable, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Ronnie Possible."

Mrs. Stoppable looks over at Ronnie and smiles with tears in her eyes. She then says, "You're right, Kim. He is my grandson. He's handsome, just looks like Ron, except for the hair."

Kim giggles and asks, "Have you heard from Ron lately? The reunion's tonight."

Mrs. Stoppable sighs and says, "You best come in, Kim. You and Ronnie." When they get inside, she directs Kim and Ronnie to the sofa. She sits with them and explains.

"We haven't heard from Ron since he took Rufus with him. It looked like he was sleeping when Ron put him in his pants pocket. He caught a taxi away from here and headed for the Airport. Hadn't seen them since."

Kim ponders this and says, "In his letter, he said he's leaving Rufus with you guys. Why the change of mind?" Absently, she picks up her Kimmunicator and calls someone she hadn't talked to for a long time. "Hello, Wade. I need you to track Rufus down for me, please."

Wade Load had grown considerably in the past ten years, but still has his wit and smarts. He types in the coding for Rufus and says, "Strange. I'm not picking him up at all. You want me to try and find Ron?"

Kim shakes her head no, saying, "Won't do any good. He removed his chip when he left Middleton. I should know, he left the chip on his letter to me, after all."

At that, they all sit in silence, wondering what they'll do next.

Five hours later, after flying non-stop from L.A. on the MAC flight and driving from Denver, Colorado in his Humvee, Ron sees the welcome sign for Middleton and nods. Ten minutes later, he arrives at a spot he recalls very well. He parks the vehicle at the side of the road and slowly walks toward it.

When he gets there, he says, "Hey, Rufus, I'm home. Sorry I haven't been by lately, but I've been fighting the good fight in secret. Keeping Kim safe was part of the deal."

He then thinks about the day he left Middleton. He had left Kim sleeping in her bed, written her a good-bye letter and quietly walked downstairs. Since no one was up, he was able to slip out unnoticed by anyone. He had then made his way to his house, intending to say bye to Rufus and his parents. When he got there, he found Rufus dead in his drawer. Ron counted the years and elected it was old age that ended his pet's life. So he then gently picked Rufus up and carried him downstairs, hoping his parents will get the hint that Rufus had passed away.

To his surprise, they didn't. So instead of yelling, he just slipped Rufus into his pocket and walked out the door and to the waiting taxi. Once he got in, the taxi drove off, his parents waving good-bye at him, not knowing where he's going, with him waving right back. Along the way to the Processing Center, he found a suitable burial spot for Rufus and asked the driver to stop. He then explained to the driver that he had to bury his late pet. The driver understood and helped with the burial. When it was done, both got back into the cab after doing a silent prayer.

They then headed to and reached the Processing Center without a problem or any further delays. Ron had his physical done and was entered in the Army. Two months later, after he graduated, he received orders to go to Ranger Training. He went and enhanced his meager fighting skills even more. Every night, during quiet time, Ron would bring out the only picture he could bring along with him. The picture of Kim and himself at the carnival before he left home. He so wanted to tell her where he was, but he was under orders not to.

Then came his graduation from Ranger Training. He was wearing his tan beret and a strong, not silly, smile. He was selected most improved soldier for the training cycle. The rest of the time just flew right by. He infiltrated the hottest spots in the world and saw some harrowing stuff. Stuff that would haunt the one he was before, but not the current one. His experiences with Kim against the craziest villains they faced off against really helped him quite a bit.

Then one day, out of the blue, he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Monkey Fist. He had reformed after hearing about Kim and Ron getting together and so had some of the other villains. Ron had asked him to keep quiet and that he was on assignment. He got the message and skedaddled out of there. Ever since then, the villains had remained quiet.

Ron comes back to present day, smiles and says, "It's good to be back home buddy. I just hope KP will be happier to see me." That said, Ron goes back to his Humvee, starts the engine and heads for his parent's house.


	4. Arrival at the House and the Reunion

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Arrival at the House and the Reunion

Ron's Humvee pulls up to his parent's house and he goes up the sidewalk. He sees the front door open and his parents step onto the front porch. He smiles and waves at them. Confused, his parents walk closer until they recognize him.

His Father says, "Ronald! My son, it's good to see you again. You've grown quite a bit, son. Come on in and tell us all about what you've been doing for the past ten years."

The family goes inside and Ron tells them everything that happened since he left, except for the classified portions of course. He then asks about Kim and his Mother just giggles.

He asks, "What's the joke, Mom?"

Mrs. Stoppable replies, "You'll see her tonight at the reunion, pumpkin. Now, why don't you go get cleaned up a little bit so you can look good for your classmates." Ron nods and goes upstairs.

Mr. Stoppable quietly says, "You should have told him he's a Father now."

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Nah, Kim will tell him, tonight at the reunion. It'll be better coming from her anyway."

Mr. Stoppable nods at that and smiles wickedly, imagining the bonding Ron would have to do to catch up with his son.

As Ron showers, he thinks about proposing to Kim, presuming she's willing to talk to him again after all these years of no contact at all. He then chuckles about the location of the proposal to her and how it would go down. When he's done with his shower, he dries himself off, goes into his bedroom and finds his clothing bag in his room already.

He opens it and brings out his Class A Uniform. Before he left the Military, he was a Staff Sergeant. He checks his pocket and finds the ring is still inside. He brings out the case and opens it. He smiles when he sees the emerald gem in the middle of the ring and his eyes sparkle with the diamonds. He then closes the little box and proceeds to get dressed.

At Middleton High School, Kim and Ronnie are going inside. Kim stiffens when she sees Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey standing together. Ronnie tugs on her arm and says, "Don't worry, Mommy. I'm here with you."

Kim smiles down at her precious son. She then thinks back to when she learned she was pregnant. It was three weeks after Ron left town. She had been feeling nauseous lately and decided to get a check-up done. It was then that she learned she was expecting. She cried all the way to her parent's house, knowing they'd be disappointed in her and Ron.

But, they weren't. They were supportive and encouraged her to believe in Ron, no matter what. When Ronnie was born, she smiled and wished Ron could just walk in through that door and make everything all right. But he didn't, nor did she lose faith in him. So for the last eight years, she had been working as a Legal clerk for a solid Law Firm.

Kim comes back to the present and walks up to Bonnie and Josh, smiling like nothing was wrong.

Bonnie looks at her and realizes who it is. "Kim? Is it really you? My word, you've changed." She then looks down at Ronnie and scowls, saying, "He looks just like that loser you hung around with in school."

Ronnie gives a sharp retort, "Don't badmouth my Daddy, you windbag!"

Bonnie is aghast at the retort and recovers enough to say, "You mean you two...? Oh no, another loser on the planet." Ronnie can take no more and kicks Bonnie in the shin, drawing blood. As Bonnie screams in pain, Josh moves to strike Ronnie when Kim grabs his arm.

She then says, "If you strike my son, you'll pay through the nose, monkey boy." She looks down at Ronnie, smiles at him and says, "Let's go see if we can find some friendly faces here, Ronnie."

Ronnie smiles and says, "Okay, Mommy. Besides, these guys smell weird." Kim has a good laugh at that remark.

As Kim and Ronnie walk away, Josh says, "Don't worry, Bonnie. It'll be over soon and we'll be in Paradise."

Bonnie nods at her cohort and says, "As long as I get to kill the little Jewish half-breed before we set off the bomb." At that, the two terrorist sleeper agents begin making preparations for their attack.

They had returned to Middleton eight years ago as sleeper agents for Black Jihad, a psychotic terrorist group. They were responsible for various acts of terror and sabotage in the country, always staying well hidden. Their aliases were Fatima and Saddam, with Bonnie being Fatima and Josh being Saddam. They didn't want to join at first, but then realized as long as Kim Possible was inactive in saving the world, they could do whatever they want. They joined and started attacking other nations that didn't have Islam as the official religion of the country.

Then came rumors of a skilled assassin, capable of killing their warrior brothers in the most interesting ways. The media called him 'Eraser' because he would leave erasers at each death site involving their fellow Jihadis. Both snap back to the present and hope they aren't next on 'Eraser's' hit list.

Outside, Ron pulls up in his Humvee and gets out. As an afterthought, he goes to the back, opens the sloped back and pulls out a .357 magnum Desert Eagle. He slips it into his jacket and runs his fingers through his red hair. He goes inside and sees two familiar people, one of which is rubbing her shin. He then goes over and chuckles.

The woman looks up and says, "Look who had the nerve to show up. The loser. And what's this? He's a Ranger? Josh, please tell me I'm dreaming."

Ron laughs and replies, "No dream, Bon-Bon. I'm the real deal. Have you seen KP?"

Bonnie's about to answer when Josh says, "Yeah, she's here, with a kid. She must be babysitting while at a reunion."

Ron chuckles at that and says, "That's how she got her start, all right. Thanks, Josh." He then walks away, whistling a happy tune.

Bonnie turns to Josh and says, "I'm still killing the kid before we blow this place. You get to kill the loser. Just be sure to do it before he learns he has a kid."

Josh, nodding his head, replies, "I'd better kill him quick. Rangers are hard opponents to survive, even harder to kill. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be armed."


	5. Seeing Kim and a Surprise

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Seeing Kim and a Surprise

Ron makes his way through the crowd when he sees the familiar and flippy red hair that he fell in love with so long ago. He sees her talking to a blond and holds his finger to his lips. He gets to her, covers her eyes and says, "Guess who, KP."

Kim smiles, removes his hands, turns around and says, "Ron. I haven't heard that for a long time. What did you do with your hair? It's my color." She then slaps him, giggles and hugs him, saying, "Welcome home, Ron. I've missed you so much." She moves away from him, a blush coming to her cheeks.

Ron sighs and chuckles, saying, "Likewise, KP. Likewise. Hello Tara." Tara King waves at him as the two hug each other again and continue holding one another until they hear a familiar throat clearing.

They look and see Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin nods and walks around Ron sizing him up and noticing a faint, yet familiar, outline. "Stoppable, what are you doing with a gun?"

Ron replies, "Part of the job, Mr. B. All Government employees are required to have some kind of arm on them at all times."

Mr. Barkin mulls this over and says, "Let's see it, son." Ron nods and brings it out, disarming it as he hands it to Mr. Barkin. Kim, Tara and even Mr. Barkin is impressed with the way Ron did it. Mr. Barkin then describes it out loud. ".357 magnum Desert Eagle. Eight round magazine, single action, ported barrel. Capable of blowing a radiator into oblivion. Nice arm, Stoppable." He hands it back to Ron and watches him rearm the weapon.

Tara walks around him and sees the Ranger patch on his Uniform. She giggles as she tries to imagine Ron living off the land. Ron catches this and says, "Actually, living off the land is not that bad. Just the same though, I prefer Bueno Nacho." At that, Kim has a good laugh when she feels a tug on her arm.

She looks down and sees Ronnie looking up at her. She sighs and looks at Ron, telling him, "Ron, you may want to have a seat." Ron nods and does so, Mr. Barkin and Tara leaving them be. When they're clear, Kim says, "Ron, when you disappeared, it broke me up inside. But then it started feeling like you never left me." She draws Ronnie up close and says, "Ron Stoppable, meet your son, Ronnie Possible." She smiles at Ron, wondering how he'd react.

Surprisingly enough, he takes it well. "When is his birthday? I've got years to make up for." Tears falling from his eyes, he says, "I'm sorry, KP. I really am." Kim reaches over and strokes his cheek, nodding she forgives him.

Suddenly, they hear loud rumbling and feel shaking. Ron takes them down under the table just when the blast's shockwave hits the gym, blowing everybody down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Bonnie and Josh exchange a massive high five and goes into battlefield mode.

He turns to Kim and Ronnie, telling them, "Stay put. I'll be right back. Gonna interrogate Josh and Bonnie."

As Ron makes his way to them, Kim yells, "What do they have to do with this!" She then starts seeing about tending to the wounded, Ronnie right at her side.

Ron starts chasing after them when he notices they are running away from him. He draws his weapon and yells, "NSA! Freeze!" He fires a warning shot above their heads and they don't stop running. He keeps running after them and fires again. This time it hits the windshield of Josh's car. Both turn toward him, a snarl on their faces.

Bonnie then reaches into the car and pulls out an AK-47 and starts firing at him. He ducks out of the way in time and the rounds hit a parked car. She then yells, "The NSA is full of losers, you Jewish infidel loser! The Black Jihad will win this jihad! The Great Satan will fall to it's knees and plea for mercy!" She then lets out an evil laughter as she and Josh start getting into his car.

Ron pops back up and yells, "I don't mind killing terrorist imbeciles, or their sleepers, you homicidal bitch!" To prove his point, he sends another hollow-point in her direction and is rewarded with a scream of pain. As Josh drives out of the parking lot, Ron keeps firing until his magazine comes up empty.

Ron growls and ejects the empty magazine, picking up a fresh magazine and sliding it home. He hears Kim walk up behind him and ask, "What just happened, Ron? Did Bonnie go crazy? I thought you're a Ranger."

Ron replies, "In that order, it was a bomb, yes, Bonnie's crazier than before, given she's a terrorist sleeper. Josh is in on it. And I was a Ranger. I'm with the NSA as part of an elite CTU." Kim blinks in confusion as she tries to find the words.

"You mean you're with a Counter-Terrorist Unit? How did this happen?"

Ron sighs and replies, "I'll tell you everything I'm cleared to. Some of it, I'll have to edit out. Basically, I'm 'Eraser'. I erase the worst terrorists on the globe. Remember that guy they found in Houston, Texas? The one with all the nails in his body."

Kim frowns in thought and says, "That was you? What happened to the sweet guy I fell in love with?"

Ron says, "He's still about. I'm still in Battlefield mode. I love the smell of gunpowder in the evening. It smells like victory." He goes soft and asks, "What's the damage, death toll, that kind of thing?"

Kim replies, "Tara and Mr. Barkin received some slight wounds, Monique's all right, just badly scratched up. Everyone else saw you getting down and followed your example. Death toll was zero fatalities. All are safe and alive, thanks to you, Ron." She walks up and hugs him, asking, "Where do we go now?"

Ron replies, "We go hunting for psychopathic sleepers. Sleepers by the names of Josh Mankey and Bonnie Rockwaller. They are sleeper agents for a terrorist cell run by a bozo named Abu Ahmad. The cell's name is Black Jihad. I suppose you heard about a boat bombing in L.A. Harbor last night."

Kim smiles and says, "You've certainly kept busy, Ron. One more thing. Where's Rufus?"

Ron frowns and replies, "He died before I left town. I buried him at the side of the road on the way to the Processing Center." Kim starts tearing up and hugs her dearest friend. He goes on. "I didn't know he died when I wrote that letter to you that night. I figured you'd get curious enough to check on Rufus if the time got close and I hadn't shown up."

Kim looks up, strokes his face and says, "I'm so sorry about Rufus, Ron. At least we had some good times together." She giggles and kisses him passionately, just like back at Prom. She then says, "Let's start hunting, 'Eraser'. We better find those nutty losers before innocent people get killed by those loony nutjobs." Ron nods in agreement and sees Ronnie walking toward them.

He bends down and asks, "How'd you like to ride in a Humvee, Ronnie?"

Ronnie nods and says, "As long as we get to hurt the people responsible, I'm game."

Ron has only one response and Kim joins in, "Boo-yah!"

Meanwhile, in Josh's car, Bonnie is groaning in pain. The bullet from Ron's gun went right into her left bicep, tearing a massive chunk of flesh from it. Josh hands her a thick and clean cloth, intending for it to slow the bleeding until they can get to an 'Underground Doctor' that often did business with the Black Jihad.

Josh snarls and asks, "How did that loser get to be so good with a gun? Long time ago, if you mention guns around him, he'll just plain freak out, not counting monkeys. Now, he's a hard core soldier? I'm sorry, 'Fatima', but I don't buy that. Not one bit."

Bonnie growls as she replies, "Like you said, 'Saddam', Rangers are very hard to kill and they have specialized training to kill the Great Satan's enemies without any guilt or remorse." She then scowls and says, "I think he's 'Eraser'. If we can get him, it'll be a big feather in our caps. He'll be so impressed, he'll have us on the front lines against the Great Satan. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Josh considers this and nods in agreement, saying, "But be warned. Sheik Ahmad doesn't tolerate failure very well. We'll contact him after we eliminate 'Eraser', Kim and her brat child." Bonnie smiles her snarky smile and they shortly arrive at the office of the 'Underground Doctor'.


	6. Tracking the Sleepers and Fatal Interrog...

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Tracking the Sleepers and Fatal Interrogations

Back at the school, Kim, Ron and Ronnie get into Ron's Humvee, Ron giving Ronnie a hand up in there. When he's seated in there, he smiles and closes the door. He gets into the driver's seat and looks over at Kim, wearing a smile on her face. She looks over at her beau and her smile intensifies.

She then says, "When this is done, we've got some things to discuss. Particularly you missing ten years of our son's life." Ron nods in agreement and smiles warmly at her, breaking into his silliest grin. This gets Kim going in peals of laughter, as he has reserved his silliest grin only for her.

Ron smiles again and says, "On that note, here we go, my family." He then thinks, 'I like the sound of that. A family.' He starts the Humvee and proceeds to head to her house and catch up with the Possibles and maybe catch some sleep.

Ronnie jumps up and down excitedly and says, "I've never ridden in a Humvee before, Daddy. Were you excited when you started driving it?"

Ron replies, "Sure was, Ronnie. Also a little nervous. You see, this was once a Motor Pool vehicle. And no, I don't mean as in a vehicle swimming pool for motors." Ronnie lets out a massive laugh, with Kim and Ron joining in. Ron shakes his head and says, "No one really knows why they call it a Motor Pool. Guess it sounds a lot better than Vehicle Storage Facility."

Kim giggles and says, "I'll say it does. I take it you bought it when it's tour of duty was over."

Ron nods and replies, "Sure did. I've got a full arsenal in the back there, ready for any sitch that requires violence to be used." Shortly, they arrive at the Possible house. They all go inside and answer a volley of questions from Kim's parents, particularly where Ron's been for the past ten years. Ron then sighs and tells them the whole story, except the top secret portions.

Then they turn in for rest, with Ron sleeping on the couch, his Desert Eagle at the ready. His senses ever sharp, he maintains a strong grip on the arm, being careful not to engage the trigger unless he feels there is danger nearby. Kim slips downstairs and looks in on him, knowing Special Forces guys are able to sleep with their eyes open. She gets closer to Ron and gets a closer look at his firearm. Flat black, with holes in the top of the muzzle, possibly to help with the recoil and muzzle flip.

She is then startled to hear him ask, "Can't sleep much, KP? Maybe it'll help if you were closer to me and you feel safer that way." Kim blushes and slides over onto his side of the sofa, kissing him gently and with passion.

She says, "Ever since the night we made love, I felt I'd see you again. At times, though, I was scared to go through it all without you at my side. When Ronnie was born, I was hoping you'd show up and make me feel whole again. Here we are now, ten years later. I'm a single Mom and you're a top notch killer of psychopaths. Who would have thought?"

Ron chuckles lightly and says, "Yeah, certainly not me. After all, I was once a soft, gentle guy forced to adapt to a world that is full of hard knocks. That's when I learned I have a natural talent for finding creative ways to handle crazy people."

Kim giggles at that and says, "You got that right, Ron. When we find Josh and Bonnie, how do you want to handle them? Nail gun, plastic explosives up their rear ends?"

Ron mulls this over and replies, "Interesting ideas, KP. But I've got something better in mind. I've been wanting to do an interrogation at a parking garage. When we find them, we'll do it there." At that, the two lovers fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kim, Ron and Ronnie wake up and get ready for the day ahead. Ron is wearing a sturdy work shirt and a shoulder holster. Kim is wearing her usual business attire, given she works in an office, only today she's off and looking forward to finding the sleeper agents and interrogating them. Ronnie comes downstairs along with his Uncles Jim and Tim. The tweebs had grown considerably, except they still like to build weird inventions.

Kim says, "Guys, don't put any weird ideas into your nephew's head. He almost blew up my neighborhood with one of your project ideas." The tweebs smile at that and Kim slaps her forehead.

She looks over at Ron, cleaning his Desert Eagle. She smiles at the way he picks up and puts things down. He then reassembles the massive gun, slides a magazine in and primes it, putting it on safety with the hammer back. He slides it into the holster and grins.

That done, he says, "Let's go find and interrogate a pair of sleepers, KP and son." Kim and Ronnie grin in reply and they all head out to the Humvee. The Possibles look out the window and watch them get into the massive vehicle and drive away.

Mr. Dr. Possible says, "I hope he goes easy on them. They may be terrorists, but they're still people."

Mrs. Dr. Possible shakes her head and says, "Doubtful, very doubtful. Given his training, they'll probably wind up dead during the interrogation."

Kim, Ron and Ronnie first head for the last known address for Josh and finds he's been staying in a hotel with Bonnie for the last eight years ever since they returned from the Middle East learning various cultures and customs.

They go to the hotel and get the room number from the clerk. Ron hands Ronnie a small gun and tells him not to fire unless he has to. They get to the room and Ron draws the Desert Eagle and kicks the door in, interrupting Josh and Bonnie in the middle of intimacy with one another. Bonnie has a bandage on her upper left arm, wrapped completely around her bicep.

Ron says, "Ronnie, you best stay outside, son. Your eyes are too young for this scene. Wait for us at the Humvee." Ronnie quietly nods and goes back outside. Ron turns back to Bonnie and Josh, saying, "It's a good thing my son just went back outside. I don't want him vomiting from the sight of you two in the buff. I'm surprised I haven't started chucking yet. Now, get some clothes on. I'm taking you in for interrogation."

He holds his gun on them as they dress. Ron then brings out some tuff cuffs, hands the Desert Eagle to Kim and binds their wrists together. When they're securely bound, Ron holsters his gun and leads them out to the Humvee. Ronnie opens the back doors and steps to the side, allowing his parents to load Bonnie and Josh into the back seats.

When Ron closes the doors, he, Kim and Ronnie sit together in the front, Ronnie holding the smaller gun, a black 9mm Baby Eagle, at their 'guests'. Shortly, they arrive at the interrogation site and Bonnie says, "I thought you're taking us in to be interrogated. This is not an NSA building, it's a parking garage, you freaky loser."

Ron smilies/chuckles sinisterly and replies, "Whoever said I'm taking you to an NSA facility? I sure didn't. Did you, KP? How about you, Ronnie?" Both shake their heads no and smile just as sinisterly. Ron then goes on and says, "No, this is an idea I've been toying with for a while, but couldn't find anyone crazy enough to participate. Now, here you are. Two crazy sleeper agents, the perfect opportunity to try a new interrogation technique. And here we are, the top floor. NSA special interrogations, terrorist imbeciles and their sleepers."

He stops the Humvee and turns around. He then says, "KP, I do believe it's proper manners for a lady to go first. Even though Bonnie is no lady, I say we let her go first anyway." Kim nods in agreement and they both exit the Humvee. She opens the door that Bonnie is at while Ron goes to get a small piece of rope and an extra large set of tuff cuffs. She drags Bonnie out and holds her at bay until Ron comes back to her side and puts a tuff cuff around Bonnie's ankles.

Bonnie starts freaking out and screaming, "I thought you're going to interrogate us! You're tying my ankles together! What kind of interrogation technique is this?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Hop on over to my office, Bonnie." He pulls her by her arm and ties the rope around the tuff cuff. He hands the other end to Kim, who then understands what he has in mind and ties the end of the rope to the front bumper. Kim then looks inside the Humvee at Josh and smiles savagely. She turns back around and sees Ron put Bonnie onto the railing of the wall.

Bonnie sees what's going on and starts laughing, saying, "You don't have the balls to do it, you wimpy loser!" Ron smiles cruelly at her and pushes her off the railing, hearing her scream as she falls. The rope goes taut and Ron starts pulling her back up.

When he gets her back up, he quips, "You look a little green there, Bonnie. Ready to talk yet?"

Bonnie gulps loudly and recovers enough to say, "You may think you're tough, but you're still a wimp in my book." He smiles again and pushes her over the side, again. She screams again as she falls until she feels the rope go taut and then being pulled back up.

Ron snickers and says, "This is your last chance, Bonnie. Talk, or you will be dying for betraying your country."

Bonnie sneers and says, "You wouldn't dare. You're way too soft, Jewish, infidel loser."

Ron sighs and removes the rope from her ankles, saying, "Happy trails. Be sure to say hi to Satan for me." He pushes her back over the side and she screams until she goes splat all over the street below.

Kim is in shock over what had just happened and she recovers enough to ask, "Ready for the next contestant, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I sure am, KP. Bring out my next victim. Oops, I mean subject for interrogation." Kim giggles and brings Josh out to Ron and helps Ron tie his ankles to the rope and puts Josh on the railing.

Kim then says, "You now know that Ron is very serious about this interrogation session. This is your only chance, Josh. Talk to me and I'll tell Ron to let you go." She shows Josh the sight on the street below and he blanches at the sight.

He recovers and says, "I don't buy it for one minute, Kim. He's still a wimp. Just like you are, you puny, infidel whore." Kim smiles and pushes Josh over the side, listening to him scream in fear as he plummets. The rope then goes taut and he screams out, "Okay, I believe you! Pull me up and I'll tell you what you want to know!" Kim nods at Ron and they both pull him up.

Kim asks, "Where is Abu Ahmad?"

Josh replies, "He's in Portland, Oregon. He's planning to buy enough Plutonium to wipe the Great Satan off the face of the earth and establish an Islamic haven for our noble brothers. I've told you what you want to know. Now, let me go!" Kim nods for him to do so.

Ron chuckles and says, "Sure thing, bubba." He cuts the rope, sending Josh screaming down into the street below, right beside Bonnie's dead body. Ron then bends down and puts down a small eraser, Kim seeing this and choosing not to ask.

Kim looks down at the sight and cringes. She then says, "At least you have a sense of humor still. Not to mention a very good aim. Right beside Bonnie's body." They both have a good laugh as they return to the Humvee.

Ronnie puts the Baby Eagle down as they get back in and asks, "What happened to Bonnie and Josh?"

Kim and Ron shrug, Ron saying, "We let them go."

Kim snorts and adds, "Literally."


	7. Media Blackout and Assembling an Army

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Media Blackout and Assembling an Army

As Ron drives the Humvee down the ramp of the parking garage, Kim shakes in fear over what she had just seen. Bonnie Rockwaller, her high school nemesis and Josh Mankey, her high school crush, were sent plummeting to their deaths by the kindest, sweetest guy she had ever known since they were kids.

She looks over at him and asks, "How do you do it, Ron? Kill people that have no regard for others or their lives. For that matter, why do you do it?"

Ron, without looking at her, replies, "KP, as much as I'd like to tell you I enjoy it, I can't. I don't enjoy killing. But some people are just too dangerous to allow living. Bonnie and Josh fell into that category." He then lets out a guffaw at the pun and calms down. He then says, "Ronnie, when we get to the bottom, just look straight ahead. If I tell you to close your eyes, close them, okay, son?"

Ronnie nods and says, "Okay, Daddy." He chooses not to ask why he should, but has the feeling that he doesn't need to see what awaits them at the bottom on the street below.

Ron then opens a center console and reaches inside, bringing out a small scrapbook. He hands it to Kim and says, "The reason why I do this is inside this book." Kim opens it and gasps, seeing a familiar sight. The Twin Towers on fire, the Pentagon's wall smashed in and the field in Pennsylvania. Also included are pictures of the U.S.S. Cole after it's bombing by suicide bombers. There are other pictures in there and Kim starts to understand.

"You don't want them to attack us or anyone else again, ever. That's why you do it. I understand, Ron. But, how did you mixed up in this mess anyway? A nice guy like you shouldn't have to be made into a top notch killer of the world's worst murderers."

Ron smiles and says, "It happened after Prom, KP. I felt I was more of a hindrance and seeing Mr. Barkin was once in the Military, I thought I'd ask him if he knew of some people that could help me improve myself. He told me he'd get back to me on it. On graduation day, when I got my Diploma, he told me I have mail inside it. He then smiled and said for me to kick butt and take names."

Kim thinks back to graduation day and realizes what he's talking about. Mr. Barkin's unusually pleasant and proud smile at Ron when he handed him his Diploma, the way he shook his hand, gentle yet firm. She snaps back to the present and smiles at Ron.

She then puts it together and says, "The NSA sent you that message in the Diploma. In order to be with the NSA, you must have actual combat experience. That's why you joined the Army and went into the Rangers. But how'd you handle Drakken and the others?"

Ron asks, "Remember when we defeated Drakken and Shego at BN Headquarters? The other villains heard and chose to stand down from their lifestyles of evil, most of them anyway. Dr. Director and Global Justice kept them on very short leashes, ensuring you'd be able to concentrate on more important matters. I guess we had no idea as to what the more important matters would be at the time." Ron looks over at Kim with tears in his eyes and says, "If I had known you were expecting, I wouldn't have left."

Kim smiles and says, "When we made love and conceived our son together, I had no idea I was pregnant with Ronnie until well after you left. The day you left was after we first made love with each other. I was so worried I'd never see you alive again. When I found out I was gonna have Ronnie, I knew you wouldn't really leave me without some piece of you to keep me company." She reaches over and clasps his hands.

She then adds, "Besides, we're back together now and we can actually catch up with each other." They get to the ground level and Kim looks to the right, seeing the bodies of the sleepers. She looks back and says, "Just keep looking straight, Ronnie. It's not pretty."

Ronnie nods and says, "Okay, Mommy." Ron pulls the Humvee onto the street, turning left, heading away from the scene of grisly death. He then reaches over into the center console and brings out a sat-phone.

He hits a preset number and listens to it ring. He then says, "This is Eraser. Put me through to Mentnor." He pauses as he listens and resumes, "Mentnor, need a media blackout. Urgent Star Priority. Two sleepers dead. Middleton Parking Garage. Sleepers identified as Bonnie Rockwaller and Josh Mankey. That's right, they were Fatima and Saddam. I was surprised too. I have another surprise for you. I'm a Father, just found out last night. A boy, he's almost ten years old. Yes, she's right here. Wait one."

He hands the phone to Kim and says, "My superior would like to talk to you, KP."

Kim nervously accepts the phone and says, "This is Kim Possible. Yes, Ron's my boyfriend and the Father of our son. I didn't know until way after he left Middleton. Yes, I've seen his handiwork and assisted in it somewhat. One thing, why? Why make him into a cold killer, other than stopping psycho killers cold? His moral compass was flexible due to our adventures together? I contributed to his current state? Ow, brain pain. Yes, I do, very much. With all my heart. You don't say! He did? Oh gosh, I hope that guy's friends don't find out about him. Okay, bye."

She terminates the call and says, "It seems Abu Ahmad has heard about his right hand man's demise on his yacht. He put two and two together and realized it's someone nicknamed 'Eraser', the scourge of the Militant Islamic World." She looks over at him and adds, "He's offered the reward of fifty million dollars on the head of 'Eraser' and his support team. I hate to say it, Ron, but I'm afraid you'll have to go underground."

Ron shakes his head no and says, "What, and miss the fun? Sorry, KP. No can do. You heard what Monkey boy said. If Ahmad gets that Plutonium, we'll be obliterated anyway. I'm not going to let that happen. In any case, the media blackout can only last for so long before the story officially breaks. This gives us a small window."

Kim asks, "How small, Ron?"

Ron sighs and replies, "72 hours, KP. That's all the time we're allowed to have. High profile happenings take that long to be put out in the open, low profile are usually put out the next day."

Kim asks, "Does the media know about 'Eraser' or are you still unknown?"

Ron grins and replies, "They're the ones who named me, even though they don't know me. Every time I take one of those psychos out, I kinda leave a signature. An eraser at or near each death site." Kim slaps her forehead at the irony of the sitch and starts laughing about it.

She then calms down and says, "Very funny, 'Eraser', but it still doesn't solve our problem. We still don't know where Abu Ahmad is, exactly."

Ron nods and replies, "That's why we're going to GJ for assistance. We're going to ask the villains they have in custody and under surveillance to help us." He turns to see her stunned expression, chuckles and says, "Think about it, KP. Every day, those guys would try to take over the world and try to rule the people in it. But, at least they have some kind of scruples. After all, what good is ruling a world if you have no one to rule over?"

Kim mulls this over, seeing the logic and says, "Extreme brain pain. But I trust you, nobody else."

Ron nods and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way, KP. One thing though. We better drop Ronnie off at your parents' house. If they see him, they may try to hurt him to get to us. I'm not gonna let that happen with our son." Kim slowly nods in understanding and sees Ronnie trying to do her Puppy Dog Pout, only badly butchering it like Ron used to.

Kim says, "Your Daddy's right, Ronnie. I don't want to chance losing you, at all. If these people we're going to talk to find out about you, you'll be in severe danger. If anything happened to you, I'd die inside. You're our legacy, sweetie. If anything happens to us, you'd feel the same way I would."

Ronnie drops the butchered pout and says, "I understand, Mommy. You don't want anything bad happening to me. But I don't want to just sit by idly and watch you stop that loony bin and the others like him. I want to do my part. Just like you and Daddy did when you were younger. You really made a difference in the world."

Ron grins and says, "You already are doing your part, son. Like your Mom said, you're our legacy. Someone has to be our voice if we don't make it back after pulling this off."

Kim nods in confirmation with a scowl toward Ron. She then says, "Of course we'll make it, Ron. We haven't failed yet, remember." Ron grins and chuckles at that.

He replies, "That's true. But, there were times in which I felt I wouldn't make it. Those times were when I was still with the Rangers, doing Search and Destroy routines. I especially loved the 'Destroy' portions of the routines." Kim has a good chuckle out of that and nods her understanding.

Shortly, they arrive at her parents' house and drop Ronnie off, saying that they'll be back in a few days, if not longer. They both get back into the Humvee and head for a drop location for GJ. Ron writes a small message and sends it on it's way to Dr. Director.

The next day, Ron gets a call on the sat-phone and is informed of a meeting place and time. He and Kim go to the meeting place and take a seat behind a pane of ballistic glass. The lights come on and they see who's on the other side of the glass.

Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Motor Ed. The villains gasp in shock when they see Team Possible back together again. Shego is the first to speak.

"Kimmy, Ron? You've grown quite a bit since you defeated us at Bueno Nacho Headquarters. You both look good, very fit, especially you, Ron. Where have you been all this time?"

Ron replies, "You know, here, there, everywhere. Let's get to business. It's time I told you why you're all here."


	8. Briefing the Army and Abu Ahmad's Fury

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Briefing the Army and Abu Ahmad's Fury

The villains listen intently to what Ron has to say. They seem to take it well.

Dr. Drakken says, "Think I'm gonna throw up. Islamic Militant lunatics wanting to nuke the U.S. into nothing but atoms, you being a killer. I'm sorry, but I don't buy the latter portion of it. Militants, yes. You, a killer, no." The others nod their agreement and Ron holds up his hand for Kim to speak.

She says, "It's all true. Yesterday, he eliminated two sleeper agents for the Black Jihad. Two people I knew in school were the sleeper agents. For how long, I don't know. Who else, I don't know either. But it's important we not allow this thing to happen. Millions of lives depend on the success of this mission."

Shego mulls this over and asks, "Who was in Houston, Texas the other night?"

Ron grins and replies, "I was, Shego. Let me tell you, that night was cold, believe you andme."

Shego grins and says, "So you're the one that got the jerk responsible for my brothers' deaths six years ago. I'm in, so I can return the favor." Ron nods in approval and Kim is aghast.

Kim asks, "What happened, Shego? If it's not too painful for you."

Shego sighs and says, "It was a beautiful day outside. I was tending to the Prison garden when I suddenly felt a chill, in ideal 89-F weather. A Guard then came up, tapped me on my shoulder and told me the Warden had some bad news for me." She gulps and sniffles some before she goes on. "My brothers were assisting at an accident scene in Go City when some crazy man drove a car into pile-up and detonated it by remote control. The Officers on scene, my brothers and everyone else were killed in the blast. I would have collapsed right there if it wasn't for that Guard. He held me as I cried and walked me back to my cell and kept me sane and alive."

She looks over at Ron and says, "Because of that jerk, Mohammed, I came close to killing myself because my family was the only thing I had going for me. Even though I was evil, they never stopped caring about me. You and that Guard did me a real favor. I repaid him by marrying him and bearing him twins, a son and a daughter, five years ago." She chuckles and brings out a picture, saying, "I felt I should name them after two people responsible for my finding happiness most directly. Named them after you two. Hope you don't mind, Kimmy, Ron."

Kim smiles warmly and says, "I certainly don't, Shego. How about you, Ron?"

Ron grins and says, "I don't mind either, Shego. Anyone else wanna vent some rage at a terrorist imbecile?"

Dr. Drakken sniffs and says, "Someone killed my Mother during a cruise three years ago, as well as Motor Ed's crew. They were in the work release program, working in the engine room when it blew. 500 people lost their lives that day, very much like 9/11." He looks at Ron and says, "I don't know if you found the one responsible, but if you do, I want five minutes with the guy. Just five frickin' minutes. I'm in." He slams his fist into his palm, a sinister gleam in his eye.

Motor Ed says, "I'm upset about my crew dying. But, several months ago, someone attacked the school I teach Auto Mechanics at and killed five of my brightest students, seriously! He even wounded me, seriously! I want to shave the turkey bald and smash a guitar over their heads, seriously! I'm in, seriously!"

Monkey Fist says, "Even though I didn't suffer a tragedy as bad as my colleagues, I cannot in good conscience allow you to face this nutjob solo. After all, you still owe me a rematch, Ron Stoppable. I'm in." Ron nods in approval and gives him a thumbs up.

Duff Killigan chimes in, "I heard about the events of 9/11 and was the first to donate blood. Those nuts ruined a fine field that could have used to make a fine golf course. I'm in, if not only to protect other beautiful fields." Kim chuckles at that and looks at Ron.

Ron's face goes serious and he says, "You'll get your mission profiles and duties back in your cells. You have one hour to prepare for transport. Make no mistake about it, these Black Jihad bozos play for keeps. I don't expect a lot of survivors to come back, but know this. If I so much as smell a double cross, the offender gets a slug in the head." The others gulp and nod as Kim and Ron get up from their seats.

As Kim and Ron walk out the door, Shego looks at Dr. Drakken and the others and says, "He's right about that double cross idea. I've heard about his handiwork against the various terrorist groups on the planet. Suffice it to say, if he doesn't feel bad about ending terrorists' careers, he won't feel anything about ours." At that, she leads the new recruits back to their cells and sure enough, their mission profiles are in their cells.

Monkey Fist is Intelligence Gathering, due to his ninja skills. Killigan is Munitions and Demolitions, due to his love of big bangs. Drakken is Creative Science. Motor Ed is Engineering while Shego is Protection and Backup. They spend the next hour going over the details of the mission profiles and preparing.

In Portland, OR, Abu Ahmad is steamed. He could not raise Fatima or Saddam on the wireless, not knowing they're already dead. He had heard about Aziz Muhammed being blown to bits on his luxury yacht. When he learned it was the same guy that 'nailed' Osama Mohammed, he posted a reward for the Jihadi that would bring him the head of 'Eraser' on a silver platter.

He had heard from other groups that lost their leaders and were in severe disarray. Al-Qaida lost their founder, Osama bin-Laden, to a missile sent up into his rear end. Mullah Omar was caught in the blast and was obliterated as well. Several other higher ups had anvils dropped on them. When the foot soldiers of Al-Qaida reached the death scenes each time, they found erasers that said, 'Up yours, bozos'. They were then summarily executed, no trials, lawyers or appeals.

Ahmad shakes in anger as he recalls hearing about Osama Mohammed getting literally nailed in Houston before Aziz Muhammed was blown to smithereens. The Police found an eraser on an opposite dock at the Harbor and realized it was 'Eraser' that did the blast and took out the terrorist leader's right hand man. They closed the investigation, knowing it's just another dead terrorist imbecile that got what was coming to him. The same thing happened in Houston. Osama had returned to the U.S. six years after killing Team Go's remaining members.

Osama carried out the murder with precision, ramming the explosives laden car into a convenient accident scene, killing Team Go, Police Officers and other people that were caught up in the blast. Two years later, he attacked a cruise ship and killed 500 people on board. Two and half years later, he attacked a high school in Houston, Texas. He killed five pupils and wounded their teacher. He reported that the guy said 'seriously' quite a good bit and did air guitar solos just about all the time. Several months later, he was literally 'nailed' in a construction site.

Ahmad slams his fist down on the table. He then wonders how the death of Kim Possible went. Adding to his fury, he learns she didn't die in the explosion and that the Jew saved her life and a child's life. There were no fatalities the previous night.

He then screams, "How many times must that Capitalist whore survive before she finally dies? She must have some kind of weakness, somewhere." He looks at the picture on the television and sees an interesting sight. Kim holding the child protectively along with the Jew, shielding them both with his body. He gets closer to the picture and sees the child looks like both Kim and the Jew.

He smiles evilly and heads out to the helicopter he has on hand. Intent, kidnapping the child on the television. He gets in and lifts off, heading for Middleton, Colorado, laughing evilly as he flies.


	9. Arrival in Portland and Ahmad Kidnaps Ro...

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Arrival in Portland and Ahmad Kidnaps Ronnie

The next morning, the Dirty 3/4 Dozen arrives in Portland and head for a hotel in a two vehicle convoy, Ron's Humvee in the lead. They flew overnight from Denver on the same MAC flight that flew Ron to Colorado from California. During the flight, Shego was restless and was walking around when she saw Kim and Ron looking at pictures together and laughing. She then learned what the funny thing was.

She asked, "You guys have a little boy? How old is he?"

Ron replied, "He's turning ten years old soon. KP was all alone because I had to leave to improve myself. Matter of fact, there's something I wanna ask you, KP." He got down on his knee and asked, "Kim Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim blushed, smiled and said, "Yes, I will." Shego's eyes teared up at the sight and she gave them both a warm hug. She congratulated them and turned in for the night. As she slept, she had the feeling that she should go after Ahmad herself, even if it meant her dying.

In the hotel room, Shego's eyes snap open and she nods at her decision. She looks over at Kim, smiles and says, "Kimmy, you'll be able to marry Ron and raise your son. Because I'm going to go after that Jihadi freakshow." She then sits down at a table and starts writing a letter of good-bye. When she's done, she gets up, looks back at Kim and smiles, confident she's doing the right thing. She then quietly slips out the door and walks down the road, intent on finding Ahmad's hideout, with or without intelligence about the area.

In another room, Ron is roused awake by an air guitar solo by Duff Killigan. Seems Motor Ed had been teaching Killigan and Monkey Fist to do air guitars. Ron can only sigh and hope that Drakken's not doing any pointers for Monkey Fist, seeing as he's improved his weak air guitar sounds. Ron gets up, dressed and steps outside. He then hears Kim scream.

"Shego!" Ron draws his Desert Eagle and smashes in the door. He searches the room and finds it clear. He holsters his gun and goes to his Fiancee's side.

"What is it, KP?" Kim sniffs as she hands him a piece of paper and he reads it.

'Kimmy, Ron. Don't consider this to be a double cross. Think of it as a wedding present from me to you, as penance for all the times I tried to kill you guys. Ron, you may be 'Eraser', but you're still a human being. Me, I was a heroine once. Time for me to face facts. Once a hero, always a hero. I guess that's why you guys always won against us. I so missed hero work. So this is my first, in a long time, heroic act. I'm going after Abu Ahmad. Don't weep for me and don't forget me, please. If I don't make it, please tell my husband and kids I love them very much. Raise your son well and have a daughter. Name her Sheila, after my real name. Your former enemy and new friend (hopefully), Shego.'

Ron snarls and says, "She's going kamikaze. It's a suicide mission for her. We better get the others and find Ahmad before she does." Kim nods at that and they go to the rooms and assemble the ragtag army. When they're all assembled, Ron tells them about Shego and her decision to go on a suicide mission.

Monkey Fist starts off after getting a sat-phone from the supply trunk. Motor Ed starts arming the vehicles and bulking up their body metals with Drakken's help. Killigan starts getting his explosive surprises ready while Kim and Ron draw up their war plans, not knowing the fight's going to take an interesting turn.

In Middleton, Nana Possible is watching over Ronnie when she hears a helicopter flying overhead. She goes to investigate when a blast knocks her backwards, sending her sliding across the floor, dead, her body broken from the impact of the blast.

Ronnie goes to her side, hoping to help her. But then, he sees her open, still eyes. He realizes that she is dead and covers her face. He hears footsteps behind him and he angrily turns around. He then sees a man he had never seen before.

He realizes who it is and yells, "You killed my Great-Nana, you Arabic jerk! Who gives you the right to do this?"

Abu Ahmad chuckles and says, "Allah gives me the right, you infidel half-breed. The only reason you're still alive is so I can kill you in front of your Capitalist Mother and her Jew. Then I can kill them."

Ronnie says, "As long as your brain-dead sleepers bought the farm, that's main thing, you psycho. My Daddy may be Jewish, but he has more honor than you do."

Ahmad, confused, kneels down and asks, "Bought the farm? I do not recall telling Fatima and Saddam to buy a farm."

Ronnie rolls his eyes and says, "Daddy was right. You terrorists are imbeciles. That means you are frickin' brain-dead. The phrase 'bought the farm' means they frickin' died, you camel-humping moron!" He then laughs at Ahmad's face before he feels a slap.

Ahmad then says, "You will learn your place, half-breed. I am not a terrorist, I am a freedom fighter. And I do not hump camels."

Ronnie chuckles and says, "That's right. Since you fight freedom, you are a terrorist. You bozos really are dumb. And, yes you do. After all, why would a woman want you when a camel will accept you no matter what?" He then lets him have another laugh in his face before Ahmad lifts him, roughly by his arms, and carries him out to the helicopter.

Ahmad opens the door, throws Ronnie in there, ties him down and gets into the pilot's seat. As he starts up the helicopter, he looks over at his young captive and gives him a malicious smile, hoping he'll shrink away in fear. To his surprise, Ronnie doesn't.

He then asks, "Don't I scare you one bit, half-breed?"

Ronnie snorts and says, "I hate that label. I do have a name after all, you camel-humping, Satan worshiping mook. It's Ronnie Possible and my parents are going to kill your butt good."

Ahmad angrily says, "I do not worship Satan, infidel child. It is the will of Allah that I do this. It is a Jihad and there is a fatwa that says I can kill Americans wherever and whenever I find them."

Ronnie snorts again and asks, "Dude, don't you know anything about good and evil? My Mommy says that there is two Gods. One good, one bad. Every religion has it. It's almost like it's required. The one you're worshiping is Satan. Would the good God actually permit the destruction of a country and mass murder on a massive scale? I don't think so, you Satan worshiping mook."

He laughs again as Ahmad strains to keep himself from crashing the helicopter prematurely, just to get away from that disrespectful laughter the little whelp is inflicting upon him.


	10. Monkey Fist Finds Shego and the Cabin

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Monkey Fist Finds Shego and the Cabin

Back in Oregon, Monkey Fist is swinging through the trees, feeling fully alive and happy. He had broken into a Real Estate office earlier and found someone had rented a cabin in the middle of the forest. Strangely enough, the same office had a visitor earlier in the morning and he had a hunch as to who it'd be. He had read the name and snorted.

He asks, incredulously, "Abraham Lincoln the 4th? Someone's been doing too little American History homework. Gonna have to talk to Abu Ahmad about that." He seethes in anger over what the man's reputation had been. Mastermind of bombings, murders and random acts of terrorism. He then smiles over the things Ron had done since he left home. Joined the Military, became a Ranger and a killer for the NSA in just ten years time.

Monkey Fist recalls reading the names of the terrorists that Ron had 'erased' and whistles in admiration. He then stops swinging long enough to shudder at the thought of himself being a terrorist and Ron 'erasing' him from existence.

As the thought finishes, he says, "I sure wouldn't want Ron after me. That's for sure. I was pretty sure Drakken and Killigan would have soiled their shorts at the mention of Ron coming after them. Good thing I went before I left. A thought like that would be enough to scare the stuffing out of even the most hardcore murderer." He then sighs and adds, "I just hope Shego makes it through this. She has two beautiful children and a caring husband back home."

He spies some movement out of the corner of his eye and grins, saying, "Shego, you may be a ninja at heart, but you still move too slowly." He starts following her until he can't find her. He stops mid-swing when he feels a sudden crash into his ribcage. He looks down and sees Shego, a manic grin on her face. They both then fall onto the ground and get the wind knocked out of them.

Shego catches her breath first and asks, "What are you doing here, Monkey Fist? Didn't Kimmy and Ron get my letter?"

Monkey Fist sighs and replies, "Yes, they did, fair Shego. They were touched by your gesture, but like Ron said, if we're going to have any chance at all, we have to face that Ahmad nut-burger together. Besides, Ron has a really cool idea as to how we can 'erase' that guy if we felt like it."

Shego's eyebrows kink up in interest and he whispers into her ear, a look of revulsion, interest and desire all in one. Her look then becomes a vicious snarl and manic aggressive joy. She nods in agreement and sits down for a bit.

Monkey Fist keys up the sat-phone and says, "Monkey Fist here. I found Shego and we're near a cabin in the woods. A rental being rented by Abraham Lincoln the 4th. I know, that's what I said. Okay, we'll be waiting upon arrival. Yes, I'll brief her while we wait. Out."

Shego sees his face take a glum look and asks, "What's wrong, Monkey Fist?"

He sighs and replies, "Abu Ahmad ordered your family's death. Drakken's Mother and Motor Ed's students were also killed by Osama Mohammed, though they weren't really targeted because they were unknown. They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Shego lights up her hands and starts swearing out a blood oath when Monkey Fist hears a helicopter flying nearby. He shushes her and ducks her down. The two look cautiously above the log and see the helicopter touch down. Shego is then startled to see Abu Ahmad climbing out of the helicopter, go around to the back and open the door. What she sees next angers her.

Ronnie is fighting against the terrorist leader for all he can. Ahmad then strikes the child, knocking him out. Shego starts boiling again and Monkey Fist tries to calm her down again.

He then asks, "Shego, what's wrong? I am your friend. Talk to me."

Shego calms down some and says, "That psycho has Kimmy and Ron's kid. Call them, let them know the stakes just went up."

Monkey Fist quietly nods and makes the call.


	11. The Call and a Cursing Ronnie

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

The Call and a Cursing Ronnie

Ron's sat-phone beeps and Kim picks it up. "Possible here. Repeat your last, please. Oh, no. Oh, God, please, no! Yes, we'll pick up the pace. Thanks, Monkey Fist." She ends the call, looks at Ron with tear-filled eyes and says, "That monster has our baby, Ron. He's got our little boy as a hostage."

Ron growls and says, "He's going to get a first-class 'erasing'. I promise that. If Ronnie has just one bruise, I will go ape nuts. If he thought what happened to his buddies was bad, he should just wait until he sees what we have in store for him." Kim nods, seconding that emotion.

Inside the cabin, Ahmad is trying to get information from Ronnie. Information that the boy says he doesn't have. "Talk, infidel child, talk!"

Ronnie weakly says, "Go hump a camel, you crazy camel-jockey." He gets another slap, much harder than the last one.

Ahmad says, "I want to know who 'Eraser' is. Do you know him personally?"

"Go to Hell, you Satan worshiping mook." Another slap. As Ronnie's head lolls to the side, he catches a faint glimpse of two people getting close to the cabin. One a woman dressed in green and black spandex and a man that looks like a monkey. Both gasp when they see that he sees them.

The lady mouths, 'We're here with your parents. They're on their way. Just hang in there, little guy.' He's pretty sure he sees a tear coming from her eye, the man with her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ahmad slaps him again and yells, "No one is coming for you, insolent whelp! Now talk, you infidel child!"

Ronnie sees her growling, her hands glowing green, gathers his courage and says something his Mother told him not to say until he's much older. "Go fuck yourself, camel-fucker! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He looks back out the window and sees the two of them in shock, their mouths wide open.

The man then grins and mouths, 'You are so much like Ron Stoppable, Ronnie. You would make a fine crime-fighter. Just like your parents. Keep your defiant spirit and it will serve you well. Here comes the cavalry. Talk to you later, little buddy.'

The woman then mouths, 'I'm glad I got to see you in action. It's just like your Mother's style. Only she didn't swear. It was a good one though. Just don't swear in front of her and you won't get a spanking for it.'

Ronnie turns, smiles at Ahmad and says, "My parents and their friends are going to kill you, camel-fucker. On that note, do your worst, fat-head! Anyone that would issue and listen to a fatwa like that is a fat-head! Once and for all, my answer is go fuck a camel, you retarded, camel-fucking, Satan worshipingmook!"

Kim hears the obscenity come from Ronnie's mouth and grins, knowing he said that to keep his strength and resolving not to spank him. Just wash his mouth out with soap.


	12. Extracting Ronnie and Erasing Abu Ahmad

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Extracting Ronnie and Erasing Abu Ahmad

Kim and Ron arm up with H&K MP5's, two M-500 12 gauge shotguns and .357 Desert Eagles. Dr. Drakken smiles at the item they had secured from the courier that was heading this way. Motor Ed gets a rope ready and Duff sets out his bombs. Shego and Monkey Fist get to their position and brief them on the sitch.

Shego says, "Ahmad's slapping Ronnie around, trying to get information about Ron. Ronnie's bleeding from his lips, but he's still holding just fine. He's gonna need some surgery and stitches for his wounds. They're pretty deep, but not fatal." She shudders and says, "I'm sorry, you guys. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Ron smiles and says, "Appreciate the thought. But, you're a parent as well. Kamikaze is last resort only." He then nods and says, "Let's go get our son, KP. He's waiting for us."

Kim nods and smiles savagely, nodding at Duff to start swinging. Duff nods right back and chuckles. He then says something he hasn't said in years.

"Fore!" He swings and hits an exploding golf ball toward the cabin.

Inside, Ahmad hears someone shout, "Fore!" and looks around. Next thing he knows, a blast knocks him silly and Ronnie is laughing his head off like it's the funniest thing he has ever seen.

Ronnie then sees Kim and Ron coming at him, half-smiling and half-frowning. Smiling because their little boy's still alive and frowning because he's bleeding. The woman in spandex comes in behind them and unties him. He weakly gets up from the chair and falls onto the floor. The woman lifts him up and carries him outside.

She then says, "I'm Shego, Ronnie. You're the spitting image of your Daddy, you know that, right?"

Ronnie says, "Hi Shego. As for the spitting image thing, that's sick and wrong!" Shego gives him a soft, gentle squeeze and a laugh as she carries him over to a man with blue skin and a blue lab coat.

The man smiles pleasantly and says, "Hello, Ronnie Possible. I'm Dr. Drakken. Your parents and I go way back. Your Mother is all that and then some. Now, let's see about getting these wounds closed up. Now, this'll probably sting quite a bit, so don't be afraid to scream." He puts a peroxide patch on each wound and Ronnie holds it in check, wondering how much fun he's missing inside.

Ronnie sighs and says, "If only Great-Nana Possible was still alive."

Shego asks, "What do you mean, Ronnie-kins?"

Ronnie tells them about what had happened at the Possible's house and Nana's death. Dr. Drakken shakes in anger and says, "That tears it! Abu Ahmad dies right now!" He gets out a radio and says, "Kim, I have some news for you regarding a member of your family. It's Nana. Ahmad killed her when he grabbed Ronnie. She died in a blast at your parent's house. Yes, I'll tell the others to prepare." He ends communication.

He then turns to Ronnie and asks, "How'd you like to participate in 'erasing' a homicidal maniac?"

Ronnie grins and replies, "Boo-yah!" Shego and Dr. Drakken both start laughing in agreement with that reply, not having heard it in years. Ronnie tries not to join in, but does so anyway, his ribs hurting as he laughs.

He falls over and Shego catches him,saying, "Easy there, slugger. Wait till your ribs are fully healed before you laugh hard again. Okay?" Ronnie nods in reply and Shego adds, "Besides, we haven't heard your Dad's favorite word in a long time. You even sound like him when you're hurt. Which means we may be looking at an 'Eraser' Jr. before ten years go by."

Ronnie chuckles at that and looks back at the cabin and see Ahmad being dragged out of the cabin and brought to their position. Kim and Ron hold their guns on him while Motor Ed and Monkey Fist tie ropes to his wrists and ankles. Duff then gets into the pick-up and drives it forward, taking up the slack in the rope. Ron goes to the back of the Humvee and brings out a steel baseball bat. Ahmad sees this and starts squirming.

Ignoring him, Ron says, "I'm 'Eraser', and I say it's time to start erasing." He first goes to Kim and says, "Do it for Nana, KP." Kim nods as she accepts the bat and walks over to Ahmad.

She looks down at him, frowns and says, "I owe you two slugs. One for Nana and one for my little boy!" She then swings the bat into his chest, breaking two ribs. She swings again, hitting him in the stomach, knocking his wind out. She turns and hands it to Shego.

Shego grins and says, "This is for my brothers, you sack of camel-dump. Five slugs, one for each of my brothers and one for all of Go City. You ordered their deaths." She then swings the bat rapidly, breaking multiple ribs in quick succession. She then hands the bat to Dr. Drakken, who is wearing a sadistic smile.

He says, "This is for my Mother and the cruise ship she was on. 'Eraser' learned that Mohammed was your favorite killer and that he loved to do things to impress you. Since Mohammed has been 'nailed', I think it's fitting I do this to you. One for my Mother and one for the whole ship." He swings the bat, striking Ahmad's legs both times, Ahmad screaming in pain. He turns and hands the bat to Motor Ed, the strongest one in the bunch.

He says, "Dude, your buddy Mohammed killed my crew on that cruise ship and five of my best students in school, seriously! Now I get to clobber you, seriously!" He does a wild air guitar before he starts swinging the bat, ten times, very hard, breaking Ahmad's remaining ribs. Ahmad starts coughing up blood, his lungs punctured. Motor Ed hands the bat to Duff after doing an encore air guitar.

Duff says, "I was the first to donate blood in Scotland that horrible day. But I owe you at least one swing. For the field in Pennsylvania." He swings and smashes his face, slightly. He turns in disgust and hands the blood covered bat to Monkey Fist.

He chimes in, "I may not have lost important people in my life, but you desired to deny me a rematch against Ron. I owe you a massive slug." He swings the bat and hits Ahmad's chest. He hands it to Ron and he hands it to Ronnie.

Ron says, "Go whack that nutty pinata, son." Ronnie nods, goes over there and sees an ideal spot. Borrowing a stance from Duff, he swings the bat and sends it into his back, cracking his spine. He does it several more times for all the times he was slapped by Ahmad. When he's done, Ahmad's back is completely broken.

Ronnie says, "From me to you, you crazy camel-jockey. For all the slaps you gave me, I figured you could stand a few back whacks. I was right." He walks away and heads for his parents. Ahmad hangs there, hoping he'll survive this.

He then yells, "Allah, come save me!"

Ron comes over and says, "No one's coming to save you, Abu Ahmad. Now it's time to finish your evil career." He flips him over and brings a shotgun around to his rear end. Ron then chuckles and asks, "Have you ever had a 12 gauge enema? If not, you're about to get one. Maybe you won't be so anal." He looks at Kim and nods for her to cover Ronnie's eyes. She nods right back and does so.

She and the others turn around, knowing what he's doing is sick, but also how he does things. He primes the shotgun, aims at Ahmad's rear end and administers the enema, Ahmad screaming in pain. Before he dies, Ahmad sees an eraser being on the ground and hears, "You've just been 'erased', Abu Ahmad."

Ron goes to the Humvee, gets the sat-phone and presses the programmed number. He then says, "This is Eraser. Crisis over, terrorist is dead. I say again, Abu Ahmad is dead. Plutonium is secured. Eraser out."


	13. Nana's Funeral and the Wedding

Ron Stoppable: Eraser for the NSA p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Nana's Funeral and the Wedding

Two days later, Kim, Ron and Ronnie are back in Middleton. Their former foes had gone back home after being debriefed by the NSA and instructed not to say a word about what had happened as to keep people from getting scared.

Shego went back to Prison and was surprised to learn she had been freed for time served. She then realized it was because of Ron and Kim that she would be allowed to see her children and her husband. Surprisingly enough, her husband was waiting for her outside the gate and embraced her, the children tugging on her ankles, prompting her to laugh and giggle with them.

Dr. Drakken started studying International Politics, hoping to improve the world, one place at a time. Every night, he would look at the picture of his late Mother and start crying, resolving that terror will not win. He would then smile with sadistic glee, knowing that Ron Stoppable is out there and he will stop them dead in their tracks.

Motor Ed returned to teaching Auto Shop and his lessons for the newest mechanics paid off. Every now and then, he would get a student that would be just like him at one time. This gave himself and the occasional student some common ground. His class has the highest graduation rate of the whole school.

Monkey Fist went to Japan to make peace with Master Sensei and the other students at Yamanouchi. Seeing as they are a ninja school in secret, he figured they could keep the secret as well. However, one night, he vanished and was never heard from again. The others at Yamanouchi were permitted to live, given they were innocents.

Duff Killigan went to work for a mining company. His skills with the explosives earned him the nickname, 'Blaster'. Surprisingly enough, he's not offended by it. He accepts the moniker with great pride.

Kim, Ron and Ronnie are preparing for Nana's funeral. It was five days since she died. Kim was devastated, but having Ron with her eased her pain. Her parents were upset over the death of one of their own, but calmed down once they learned the one responsible had been dealt with. The tweebs started looking at Ron in a whole new light. No longer was he the total goofball, he is a goofball that can kick terrorist rear with the best of them.

Ron puts on his Class A Uniform in Kim's bedroom. Ever since they returned home, they had reestablished their love-life in each other. Ron hears a knock at the door and he asks, "Who is it?"

He then hears a familiar, sweet sounding voice, "It's KP, Ron. Are you dressed yet?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Yeah, come on in, KP." The door opens and he sees Kim open her mouth in shock and smile at him.

She then says, "No matter how many times I see you in your Uniform, you still take my breath away." She walks over to him and wraps him in a passionate embrace trapping him in a hot, passionate French kiss. She breaks away from the kiss and says, "I don't want to go, Ron. It's too painful. For my family and me." She starts sobbing and Ron wraps her in a gentle embrace, an embrace she'd sorely missed for ten long years.

He then says, "KP, I know you're hurting right now. But remember, it's not your fault she's dead. It's jerks like Abu Ahmad that are at fault. As long as there is a bunch of evil, homicidal maniacs intent on taking over the world, there will be people willing to do the right thing and stand up to them, even if it means stopping them dead."

Kim chuckles, lifts her face up and says, "You make it sound so easy, Ron. But I do agree. Those nuts have to be stomped." She gives him another soft kiss when Ron's watch beeps.

He sighs and says, "It's time for the funeral, KP." Kim nods, walking in front of Ron, taking Ronnie's hand and the near family walks out to the Humvee. Once all are strapped in, Ron starts heading for the Church.

When they get to the Church, Ron sees Mentnor and grins. He nods at Kim and exits the Humvee. He goes to Mentnor's side and asks, "What brings you here, Sir?"

Mentnor chuckles and replies, "Just thought I'd come by and meet your family, 'Eraser'. Have them come out, if you please." Ron nods in reply and waves his arm forward. Kim and Ronnie open their doors and go to Ron's side.

Ron says, "Special Agent Mentnor, I'd like you to meet my Fiancee, Kim Possible and my son, Ronnie Possible."

Mentnor grins and replies, "Hello, Kim and Ronnie. Kim, you should feel proud of your Fiance for making it this far. Ronnie, even though you didn't get to meet your Dad until a few nights ago, you should feel proud of him as well. Matter of fact, Kim. I have an idea I'd like to run by you." Kim smiles and goes to Mentnor's side and listens for a good five minutes.

She comes back with a stunned look on her face and says, "I just got offered a spot with your CTU, Ron. Did you tell him about our adventures together?"

Ron grins and says, "Yep, sure did. Two reasons: One, because you can't stand the thought of people in mortal danger. Two, because I can't think of a better partner to have than the lady I was a partner to and am in love with." Kim blushes and kisses him deeply. They then go inside for the funeral and Kim sees Mentnor. She nods in his direction and he returns the nod, welcoming Kim into the Unit.

When the funeral's done, they take her to the Cemetery where she's buried with full Military honors, given she had seen combat in her earlier years. The Sergeant-at-Arms hands Mr. Dr. Possible the flag and salutes him. Kim, Ronnie and Ron go to her graveside and reflect on her.

Ronnie says, "Don't worry, Great-Nana. I'm with Mommy and Daddy now. We got the guy, so you can rest easy now. Love you, bye."

Kim bends down and says, "I miss you so much, Nana. Ron and I'll watch over Ronnie and teach him how to be a hero, like us and you."

Ron says, "I'm not much for speeches or good-byes. But I'll watch over Kim and the rest of your family, Nana. You can count on it." With that, they leave the Cemetery.

Two weeks later, their wedding day has arrived. Kim didn't want to wait any longer to be wed to the man she loves the most dearly in the world. She, however, is a nervous wreck. From finding out Ron's a trained killer to getting a job offer to fight terrorists at his side, it's too much for her to process. She then remembers all the lives that were destroyed, are in danger and finally, her love for Ron convinces her that she can do the job and get married.

She steps out of the room and walks down the aisle, her Father right at her side. She looks ahead and sees Ron Sr. and Jr. waiting at the Altar. They had gone down to the offices necessary to get Ronnie's name changed to Ron Stoppable Jr. The wedding goes by in a blur.

Kim is then startled by a hand being held out to her. She looks and sees Jr. with his hand out, her ring for Ron between his fingers. Kim smiles at this and accepts the ring. She then slips it on his finger, mouthing, 'I love you, Ron'. When they're done, they are now husband and wife, with a deadly secret. They are also 'Erasers' for the NSA.


End file.
